


Speculations

by princessdragonsun



Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Kai and Jay and Cole think Zane is crazy, Sheik is oblivious, The team debates Sheik's gender, Zane is a bit of a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Zane liked to think he was an observant person. Of course, this probably wouldn't be completely considered 'observant'. This habit he'd adopted was borderline stalkerish as Jay had so kindly pointed out. So far, it seemed that the subject to his surveillance was oblivious to all of this. The midnight conversations, the speculations, the long stares. All of it went past his head. And for that, Zane was eternally relieved. He hadn't intended for things to go quite as far as they had... Really!





	Speculations

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after A Child's Innocence(Never Trust a Snake) and before A Light That Connects(The Snake King).

Zane liked to think he was an observant person. Of course, this probably wouldn't be completely considered 'observant'. This habit he'd adopted was borderline stalkerish as Jay had so kindly pointed out. So far, it seemed that the subject to his surveillance was oblivious to all of this. The midnight conversations, the speculations, the long stares. All of it went past his head. And for that, Zane was eternally relieved. He hadn't intended for things to go quite as far as they had... Really!

"Oh, not this again, Zane. Seriously. It's been months," Kai said, sliding his hands down his face in exasperation.

"He's got a point. If there was something up, I think it would have been brought up by now. And besides, I actually... You know what, never mind. But he's not a girl," Cole agreed.

Jay merely nodded in agreement to his friend. Zane knew they would only humor him for so long. He needed to gather the proof that he'd taken note of. Maybe... Maybe then they would believe him. He didn't know why he was so determined to figure this out. Maybe it was boredom over the same routine every day they weren't fighting the Serpentine and Yiga Clan. Maybe he just found a new side to his personality. One that liked to obsess over little things that made no sense to him. 

Zane pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He would start tomorrow. He'd compile a list of all the things it would take for them to at least give it some thought.

 

He'd done it discreetly. He was sure of it. He had not even noticed. No one noticed. This was it. He would do it today.

Zane strode over to his brothers with a one track mind. He had his list in hand so he would remember all of the evidence for his theory. 

Kai took once glance at the list clenched in the Ice Ninja's right hand and sighed, "You actually made a list? Seriously, Zane, this is really getting stalkerish."

"It is merely evidence to prove my theory."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jay asked, "I mean, yeah, the guy's pretty mysterious and he's our brother but he's also really intimidating when he wants to be."

Cole laughed, "Don't you mean 'she' and 'sister'? Zane's convinced. I don't think any amount of refuting will change his mind."

Kai let out a chuckle but turned to Zane fully, "Okay, look. How about this? You give us actual evidence that you can back up and we'll humor you a little longer. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, let's do this somewhere we won't be overheard by 'her'," Cole said, not able to keep a straight face.

Once they reached their room, they closed and locked the door so that no one could walk in on Zane's 'conspiracy' theorizing. 

"So, what do you have for us?" Kai asked as they settled in a circle on the floor.

Zane lay out his notes and gathered his thoughts into coherent ones.

"For starters, body shape."

"So? It's his body shape. Guys can have curves. And besides he's not even that curvy _and_ he's a different species. For all we know, they're all like that. You're going to have to do better."

Zane sighed, "Haven't you noticed that Sensei is the only one to ever tend to his injuries? And he doesn't share a room with us."

"It makes sense why Sensei would be the only one to be helping with injuries. That's his dad. He trusts him more than us," Cole replied.

"And you have to add on to that statement. Because Sensei is his dad, it's understandable for him to get at least a little special treatment. Like his own room," Jay said, "And please tell me you weren't going to bring up the long hair part. It's not unusual."

Zane furrowed his brows, "I was not. But I _will_ bring up his mannerisms."

The three lifted their brows at him. Mannerisms?! He'd been watching him _that_ much?

"Uh, dude? Creepy," Jay said.

"Haven't you noticed that he spends a lot more time with Nya than he does with us? He leaves to join her every chance he gets."

"So do I and you're not accusing me of being a girl," Jay said.

Zane sighed sharply, "He sits like one too."

"Why are we here again?" Kai asked.

"Girls tend to sit with their legs together. He also handles thing in a very reserved manner."

"So do you," Cole pointed out, "And Sensei for that matter."

"And his motherly attitude toward Lloyd."

"This is just..." Jay sputtered, "This is pointless."

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you just ask him?" Kai inquired.

Zane shook his head, "I do not wish to offend him."

"So? If he is a girl, then it won't matter."

"Are you crazy?!" Jay yelled, "That guy has threatened to do pretty bad things if we ever cross the line! He could easily knock us halfway across Ninjago if he wanted to!"

"I'm done. Zane has officially lost his mind," Cole said, standing up. 

"Me too."

"Same here. Better luck next time, Zane."

 

Zane _would_ have better luck this time. He was _not_ going to give up. Kai called him desperate for this very stupid, very simple plan. Yet, he agreed to the plan and actually seemed excited to be getting into mischief.

"We've never been in his room before. You know how he is with all his 'invasion of privacy' stuff. He'll _kill_ us!" Jay whispered loudly.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," Kai said, "Cole, Jay, you're up. Keep an eye on him and signal us if he starts going to his room. Stall him."

"Oh... See you guys up there, I guess."

"Don't do anything stupid," Cole said.

Kai chuckled, "You mean like this plan?" 

"You know what I mean!"

"Okay, okay. We won't do anything too stupid."

They went their separate ways. Kai and Zane to their brother's room, and Cole and Jay to stall their target.

 

Sheik wanted to explode. The boys were up to something. She just knew it. They were too quiet these past few days. Even Lloyd and Nya were getting suspicious. From their reactions to things, it seemed like they were planning a very intricate prank. She knew she could very easily get the information out of one of them. Most likely Jay. But morbid curiosity stayed her actions. Although she knew she would most definitely regret it later.

Then she spotted Cole and Jay in the corner of her eye. Maybe, just maybe, if she did this right, she could squeeze answers out of them. The subtle way.

"What are you all up to today?" I asked as I approached them.

"Nothing much. Just talking mostly," Cole answered.

"We were about to go get something to eat. Wanna join us?" Jay asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not."

 

"You see, Zane? Nothing in here points to Sheik being a girl," Kai said as he closed a chest of scrolls and books used for study, "His room is pretty much void of any personal touches. And none of it is female necessities. Take it from someone who has a sister."

Zane refused to give up. There had to be _something_.

"Hey, what do you make of this?"

Zane turned around and saw Kai holding up a very small wooden bow. Hand carved by looks of it. Zane took the bow and examined it. There were only intricate designs carved into it. There wasn't a name.

"It's small enough to belong to a little kid. Do you think he made it?"

"Possibly. Though, judging by the small carvings and the color palette, it is more likely that it is of Gerudo make rather than Sheikah. But there are some Sheikah elements as well, such as the similar shape of the bow and the wood used to make it."

"Nerd alert. Now, come on. Before Jay and Cole can't hold him off any longer."

Zane sighed in disappointment as he put the bow back in its place, "I suppose you are correct. But I will not give up until I know for sure."


End file.
